This application requests five further years of support for an Institutional National Research Service Award to cover multidisciplinary training in Psychiatric and Behavioral Genetics. We request support for three pre- doctoral and three post-doctoral students for primary training in: i) statistical, quantitative, behavioral and molecular genetics;ii) psychiatric nosology;iii) clinical or developmental psychology;iv) biostatistics. In addition to specializing in one of these primary areas, trainees will be encouraged to study at least one other area in sufficient detail to broaden their scope for future career development and interdisciplinary research. Training will usually be 4-5 years in duration for predoctoral and 2-3 years for postdoctoral students. Applications are expected from a broad array of disciplines, including medicine, psychiatry, psychology, biostatistics, neuroscience, molecular genetics and biology. Trainees are housed in the Virginia Institute for Psychiatric and Behavioral Genetics at Virginia Commonwealth University, a modern custom-built facility with private offices, state-of-the-art computational facilities and an integrated molecular genetics laboratory. Major strengths of the program include: i) broad expertise of faculty in areas of psychiatry, psychology, genetics and statistics;ii) highly productive research environment (faculty are in receipt of over 50 federally funded research grants, and are among the most highly cited in the field);iii) the extensive experience of the faculty in training at this level;iv) potential for trainees to take part in ongoing data collection and data analysis projects;v) access to large genetically informative datasets collected at VCU and other institutions in the past 25 years;and vi) access to a high throughput molecular biology laboratory and neuroimaging facilities.